Worst Day Ever
by Professor Farfie
Summary: it really was the worst day ever, for both of them. [kurtXscott] (pg for slashy themes)


Title: Worst Day Ever  
  
Fandom: Xmen: Evolution  
  
Pairing: Kurt/Scott; minor Lance/Scott  
  
Kurt Wagner could honestly say that he was having the worst day in Bayville history. No, make that American history. Hell, Kurt was certain it was global.  
  
It all started with a diary. No, Kurt reprimanded, a journal. Not a diary. Diaries were for girls. Still, it was a daily log of events and emotions. Kurt had started keeping one when he was younger. He still had the stack of notebooks, many of them dirty and faded, underneath his bed. It was one of the few things he kept from his past, besides the rosary in his sock drawer.  
  
Back to the point. It all started with a journal. Kurt had been writing in it that dreadful morning. He could of sworn he placed it back under his matress. It was a daily ritual to stuff it under there. But, somehow, that morning it didn't end up there. Kurt couldn't even begin to comprehend how, or why, it got into the hands of one Pietro Maximoff. Yet, we are going a bit fast aren't we? Let's back up a tail.  
  
When the Xmen had arrived at school, they were greeted by the Brotherhood. This was a usual occurance and Kurt figured the group was just bored. Or that Lance had talked the others into following him so he could flirt with Kitty while having backup. It really looked like that was the case. Still, whenever Lance Alvers was around, Scott Summers seemed to be unable to fight the need to do something. If Kurt wasn't being shoved into Scott's convertable by an over excited Italian, then he might of stopped to wonder why Scott was bothered by Lance so much.  
  
Somehow, and Kurt can only imagine how, Pietro managed to snatch Kurt's diary.. er... journal, yes, journal. Kurt later on figured he had stuffed it into his bookbag. And that meant his Chemistry notebook was under his matress. Of course, Kurt would only figure this out later on, when he entered a lunch room filled with laughing people.  
  
Pietro stood atop a table, enjoying the attention he was now recieving. Scott jumping and cursing, trying to snatch the journal out of his hands was even more hilarious. Not to mention the aghast look on the elf's face when he realized Pietro was, in fact, reading last night's entry. Pietro quickly zoomed to another table and cleared his throat.  
  
"I can't seem to control it anymore!" Pietro gasped in an exaggerated voice. "Everytime I look in his direction I feel like I'm going to explode. I thought this was bad before, but it's just gotten worse. I think I really do lo-"  
  
"Mein Gott, stop!" Kurt yelled out, fighting the temptation to teleport over to Pietro and steal his journal back. Both him and Scott tore after the speed-demon, but the boy was much to fast. In Pietro's loudest voice possible, he read the line that would doom Kurt forever, all before dropping the journal and zipping away.  
  
"I think I really do love Scott!"  
  
A silence filled the lunch hall. Kurt could only stare down at the notebook lying face down. Yes, this was definitely the worse day ever. Kurt didn't know how long he stood there, staring at his wretched journal. But when he finally decided to look up, all he found was an empty lunch hall. Empty, except one person: Scott.  
  
Scott really didn't mean to hear that. He had seen Pietro trying to dish some dirt on Kurt. He naturally did the leader thing, and tried to defend his teammates. How was he to know that was what Kurt had been hiding? Though, Scott could really say hiding. No, he had suspected something.  
  
Just because Scott Summers wore sunglasses at all times didn't mean he couldn't see what was right in front of him. He had long ago learned that Jean was playing him on a leash. He had also noticed his best X-buddy, Kurt, getting more and more distant from him that past school year.  
  
This really was the worst day ever, Scott was sure of it. Kurt diary, uh... journal, being taken wasn't the least of it. The morning had started for Scott in the worst way imaginable. He had awoken harder than stone from a dream consisting of two prominant people: Kurt Wagner and Lance Alvers. It wasn't the first time, not at least with Lance. It could probably be said that Scott had developed his first boy-to-boy crush on the rock tumbler. Not that he ever acted upon it.  
  
It was Kurt, his own teammate and friend, getting involved in the picture that shocked the hell out of him. So, Scott had spent the morning racking his brain for an explination of some sort. It had resulted in a headache. Which was basically why he was in such a bad mood when Pietro started in on Kurt.  
  
Kurt, who was looking at him right now. Scott didn't know what to say. What could he say? Come on, there had to be something...  
  
"You love me?" Anything but that!  
  
"Scott, mein freund!" Kurt started, his voice quivering in his nervousness. It seemed to deepen his German accent tenfold. "Uhh.... I...."  
  
"I need to get to class." Scott's mind felt like a volcano exploding. He did not need this kind of stress. Kurt merely nodded and bowed his head in defeat. THe simple gesture sent a wave of guilt and sadness over the older teen.  
  
Kurt should of known. At least that's what hekept telling himself. He should of seen it comming. He wasn't worthy of the love. Completely forgetting about the diary (journal! Kurt's small amount of pride screamed) that lay on the floor. He didn't even bother to look for anyone watching, he just bamfed away.   
  
Scott didn't know where the blue elf went. He really didn't care... No, Scott realized, that was a lie. Taking a deep breath, Scott picked up the journal from the floor and placed it into his backpack. He figured he would give it back to Kurt tonight. It was give them a chance to talk.  
  
The day sped by quickly. Kurt was missing from his classes, and Scott was no non-responsive he might as well been gone. The rest of the Xmen seemed worried by their odd additude. But they all had heard about the new rumor of the gay German. They could only imagine where Kurt had vanished to.  
  
It seemed Scott was destined to find him. He was in the X-mansion, speciffically the kitchen. From what he could see, the blue teen had been shoving food into his mouth since lunch. Kurt had an odd sheen to his fur, a tell-tale sign that he was sick to his stomach. There was also the thousands of candy wrappers and other food items.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
Kurt looked up at the older mutant. He frowned and quickly turned away. He didn't want to deal with this right now. But Scott was too determined.  
  
"Kurt."  
  
"Vhat do you vant?" Kust asked softly. Scott walked over and sat down next to him. So close, Kurt could feel the heat radiating from.  
  
"I want to talk." Scott replied.  
  
"Vell, I don't." Kurt turned away, determined not to look at him.  
  
"Kurt... Is what Pietro read really true? Just tell me. I wont get mad." No, you'll just get depressed if he says no, Scott said silently to himself. The German was quiet, obviously thinking. He really was beautiful. The thought made Scott blink in suprise, though he knew it was true. Kurt was lovely. From the velvet of his fur, which Scott was one of the few people to get to touch, to his sexy accent. Scott took a deep breath and mentally smiled at the sudden feeling washing over him.   
  
"Yes." Kurt whispered. Scott watched as Kurt turned to him with fearful eyes.   
  
Scott could only lean in closer to him and speak one word. "Good."  
  
As Scott's lips gently touched his own, Kurt decided that maybe this wasn't the worst day ever. And Scott quietly agreed. 


End file.
